Nazgar
=Details= Most notably Nazgar's robot body had the ability to grow. His legs extended at the boot allowing Nazgar grow to 1.5 times in height over his enemies.http://www.i-mockery.com/minimocks/roboforce-unseen/ =Character History= Robo Force Animated Special Over 10 years ago a scientist, Dr. Fury, was researching how to transfer a brain into a robot body when he was kidnapped by Hun-Dred and the Cult of Dred. Their goal was to transfer the 2,000 year old preserved brain of the evil dictator Nazgar the Tyrant into a new robot form by using Dr. Fury's experimental techniques. Reviving Nazgar was a success and he soon set out to reconquer Zeton, the planet he had ruled in his previous life. In present day Mark Fury, son of Dr. Fury, has constructed Maxx Steele and his friends to help find his missing father. Their search, along with Deena Strong, leads them to the new headquarters of Nazgar and the Cult of Dred nearby with a laser weapon ready to be used on the Zetonian people. A confrontation quickly occurs and Nazgar escapes while Maxx Steele and company stop the Cult of Dred's nefarious plans. With the laser weapon destroyed and Dr. Fury saved, Zeton has new champions to confront the possible return of Nazgar the Tyrant. (Synopsis of Ruby Spears animated feature.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robo_Force#The_Animated_Television_Special) =Story= See: The Return of Robo Force =Versions= Prime Zeroid Edition "Nazgar was the legendary unreleased "big bad" of the Robo Force line, shown in the 1985 Ideal Catalog but never released - and now you can own him!" Production Super Zeroid Black and Technician Zeroid aka NAZGAR the TYRANT! Ships in Maxx Zero and Explorer configuration with an additional SPECIAL FIRST EDITION Nazgar head only available here! BUILD THE ULTIMATE TYRANT! OR build SUPER ZEROID BLACK, Nazgar's secret identity, and the Nazguardian / Technician Zeroid! Metallic Black with Red Accents and Zeroid Z tampo. 58 pieces. Released on February 7th, 2016. $35 each. 12640354_10208488739366301_644285893778406010_o.jpg Nazgar-Bio-Suit-THIS.png Regal Edition Regal NAZGAR™ the Tyrant returns in all-new regal GOLD! (Nazgar head only - build a full Nazgar by combining with any Robo Force and Zeroids kits. 1 total part. Released on May 13th, 2018. $1 each. Nazgar_Regal.jpg IMG_20180518_205528_670.jpg|Regal Nazgar the Tyrant (Regal brain + Destroyer Maxx + Zerak - Classic Edition) with Regal Technician Zeroid Powered Up Edition "The greatest villain of the ROBO FORCE® - now M-POWERED by mysterious M-ENERGY! Includes one Robo Force® kit, one Zeroid® kit, and one special edition M-POWERED Nazgar™ head! Can build Nazgar™ and the Technician Zeroid® at the same time!" Production POWERED UP Nazgar™ the Tyrant - 1 Robo Force Maxx Zero kit and 1 Neo Zeroid kit + 1 Nazarran brain. Black with Red paint applications and new tampos. 58 pieces. Released February 7th, 2016. $35 each. Released on May 10th, 2019. $38 each. Nazgar-MK-2-WEB.png|POWERED UP Nazgar™ the Tyrant Ideal-Nazgar-the-Tyrant-action-figure-prototype-enhanced-photo.jpg|Original 1980s Nazgar the Tyrant action figure prototype (Ideal Toys) =Additional Modes= Nazarran Battle Suit The Nazarran are horrible creations of NAZGAR THE TYRANT - and now, they have gotten their slimy tendrils on advanced versions of Nazgar's battle suit! Maxx Zero won't know what hit him! You can build the Nazarran Battle Suit by combining one Robo Force kit and one Zeroid kit (which includes the Nazarran head.https://www.instagram.com/p/BOs8HQYDxcH/ 15803139_1721901147835773_9209078218189963264_n.jpg =References= Category:Cult of Dred Category:Major Characters Category:Robo Force Series Category:Prime Zeroids